Anna Sanctimonia
Anna is an angel brought into the world of BLN unintentionally by Judith. Since then Anna has moved into the Phantomhive estate and lives in the mansion's dungeon. The player Judith (Player) uses''' '''Panty Anarchy from the anime Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt as an avatar for Anna, but is in no way related to the character herself. Abilities Anna has a two different forms, one an Angel form and another a "Goo monster" form. Although both of these forms has their own set of abilities, Anna can create portals that she uses to travel long distances and to turn projectile attacks back on her opponents in both forms. She can also use her most powerful attack Nemesis Star in both forms as well, but it's significantly weaker in Goo form. Anna has also shown that she can force Judith to to suffer from the same injuries that are inflicted upon her. Angel form In Angel form, Anna is a being of divine power and has the ability to fly, use powerful light based magic that she can use to fight her foes and heal the wounds of her allies. Anna has also shown to have a sort of healing factor in this form. Instead of bleeding when wounded, light will pour out of the wounds and they will heal after a short time. She can also control the corruption within her and have it act separately to attack other opponents. This is not only the stronger of Anna's two forms but also her original form as well. Goo form In Goo form, Anna is an amorphous being that usualy takes the shape of Judith with her colour pallet inverted. Anna can shape and mold her body into whatever form she see fit often using this trait to turn her arms into various weapons to attack her foes. Because of the nature of her body in this form, Anna can shrug off some physical attacks with out much problem especially thrusting and stabbing attacks as they simply get stuck in her body. In addition, Anna's body is highly acidic in this form and any object in physical contact with her will start to be eaten away. It's entirely possible to tire Anna out by in this form forcing her to constantly reform her body. This process takes more time and energy each time she uses it and will eventually be unable to reform resulting in her being pile of helpless goo until she's recovered her stamina. This form is the weaker of the two forms and is also the form Anna first had when Judith released her from her prison. An other interesting fact is that Anna was once forced into a weakened version of her Goo form by Medusa Gorgon when she used her soul's wavelength to attack Anna during a battle in at the Timefuck Colosseum. It may be possable to use other methods to force this change as well. Personality Pre-Angel From Initially Anna was a completely cruel, sadistic, and insane creature brutalizing Judith when she was first released from her prison. Anna would also be prone to lashing out with extreme violence at the slightest provocation but after Anna regained the memories of her past life from Judith and gained her Angel form, Anna stated to exhibit more positive aspects of her personality. Post-Angel From Relations History Category:Character